A Little Too Late II: Tears Of LifeRenamed
by d3m1
Summary: The sequel to A Little Too Late. It has been a week since Kish's suicide. What happens when strange things start happening. Like is Kish still alive or is there more to it than that. Does Ichigo have a ablility to make people come back from the dead?
1. Prologue

**A Little too Late II: To The Brink Of Insanity  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters. I own this plot though. I WILL NOT SAY THIS EVERYTIME I MAKE A NEW CHAPTER. SO REMEMBER**

I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR IT'S CHARACTERS  


It has now been a week since Kish's suicide. Everything was back to normal now. Except Tart was acting like a robot, emotionless, following orders, not a shred of happiness.  
However Ichigo still mourned over Kish. She visited him everyday by calling Pai to teleport her to their dimension.  
The two aliens visited Café Mew Mew everyday now. They had no other thing to do. Tart however never talked. He acted stiff and sullen and would only answer to yes or no questions.  
**I finally made a sequel to A Little Too Late. It's quite nice actually and Kish fans I think you'll like it. And please don't kill me for killing off Kish in the other story. I have nothing against Kish. Okay???? He's one of my favorite characters besides Ichigo. I hate Masaya though.**

I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR IT'S CHARACTERS


	2. It's My Fault

**A Little Too Late II: To The Brink Of Insanity  
Chapter 2: It's my fault…………  
**"Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Table number 17 needs their Strawberry Parfait!!!!!!" called Mint  
"Yes, yes. I'm on it" said Ichigo.  
"Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Table number 2 needs their Chocolate Pudding Now!!!!!!!!!" said Lettuce from the cooking room.  
"Ok. I'm on it!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo  
"Ichigo!!!!!!! Table number 21 needs their Pomegranate Ice-Cream Now!!!!!!!!!" said Pudding  
"Ok,ok, ok" Said Ichigo  
"Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Table number 22 needs their Mint and Lettuce Salad. They're getting impatient!" yelled Zakuro.  
"Ok. Go it!" said Ichigo

"Phew!!!! Finally that was over. We had so many customers today. I'm so tired!" said Mint.  
"YOU!? Why should YOU be tired. I did all the work!" yelled Ichigo.  
"Yeah, she's right Mint. I was cooking with Lettuce and Pudding was doing the cash register and you just sat there and drank tea." Said Zakuro.  
"Oh. Ok. That won't ever happen again, Zakuro!" said Mint  
"Wow. Today I made so many tips!" said Pudding.  
"I didn't I just got a burn mark from the pot." Said Lettuce"  
"Ok. Girls. It's time to go. Me and Ryou are closing the Café in a few more minutes" said Keiichiro.  
"ok." Said the mew mews.  
"Oh and Ichigo you have to come to Ryou's Office with me now." Said Keiichiro.  
"oh. Ok" said Ichigo.

**Ichigo's POV  
**What have I done now??? I worked my butt off today. So why am I the only one that's getting in trouble?? It's so unfair!  
**End POV  
**"Ok. Ryou. What have I done NOW!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo.

Then she noticed that Pai and Tart were behind Ryou.

"Nothing. Pai and Tart are here" responded Ryou.  
"oh." Said Ichigo sadly.  
"We'll leave you here" said Ryou.

And he and Keiichiro left the office.

"You want to go now????" asked Pai.  
"Yes." Replied Ichigo.  
Ichigo was now at the alien's base.  
"He's over here" said Pai.  
"Oh" said Ichigo.

And Ichigo and the two aliens walked into Kish's room.

At the sight of Kish in the glass tube Ichigo burst into tears.

"It's my fault isn't it???" sobbed Ichigo  
"No. It was Kish's stupid idea that he thought of in the first place!" said Pai.  
"It was because of me. And now both of you hate me!!!!!" said Ichigo through her tears.  
"No. We don't hate you. I think we'll leave you here alone for a few minutes" said Pai.

And he left the room. Halfway out in the hallway Pai noticed that Tart was still in the room. He went back in. And Pai saw Tart staring at Kish with sad eyes.

"Tart" called Pai. 

Tart just looked at him. And left the room.

Ichigo opened the glass case that contained Kish's body. She just stared at him through tears.  
He was still in his battle costume.

"I'm so sorry." Said Ichigo through sobs.  
"I never meant to ignore you. I just thought that you were toying with my feelings so that I would get side tracked and forget about the Earth" sobbed Ichigo.

And she sat on a chair beside the glass case and cried. But Ichigo never noticed that her tears fell onto Kish's right arm and dissolved in. The she shut the case.

Ichigo then stood up from the chair and looked at Kish's room.  
There was a desk and chair. On top of the desk there were lots of pieces of paper with writing scrawled on them and beside the pieces of paper there was a computer.  
Then a few meters away from the desk was his bed. It was neatly made and had a pillow under the duvet. Right from the bed was a book shelf filled with books and a few pieces of paper sticking out.  
His curtains were olive green and his walls were painted emerald green.

Ichigo went closer to the bookshelf and noticed that some of the books were photo albums. She picked one out at random and sat on his bed and looked through it.

On the first page there was one of Kish when he was little and on the right of that was Kish with a woman who had the same eyes as him. Ichigo figured that was his mother and she leafed through a few more pages before falling asleep on his bed.  
**Ok. Can anybody guess what's going to happen next???? And please review XD. IF you want to that is. But I would like it if you did. Guess what's gonna happen. Come on. It'll be a real surprise though!  
-Zoey**


	3. The Presence

**A Little Too Late II: To The Brink Of Insanity  
Chapter 3: The Presence  
I've spent about 4 hours on the computer typing the last two chapter and I think this will be the last one for now. It's 3:05PM in NZ Time right now. I better get off soon. Just after this chapter XD  
**While Ichigo was asleep Kish's eyelids started to flutter. He opened his eyes and blinked for a few seconds in surprise. He sat up and looked around his room. It still looked the same.

**Kish's POV  
**What the. What happened. Oh. I remember. But why am I alive????? I thought I………..Why is Ichigo on my bed??????? This is too weird.  
**End POV**

Kish got out of the glass case and walked over to where Ichigo was. He noticed that there was a book in her hand and her face was tear-stained. He took the book out of her hands and leafed through it.  
It was his photo album. He never actually had the chance to look at it before because of his work load.  
Kish continued to leaf through it and so he didn't know that Ichigo's eyes started to open.

"Kish????????" mumbled Ichigo and then her eyes closed again.

Kish looked over at her.

**Kish's POV  
**Great. She must think that I'm some kind of ghost now. Wait actually to prove to myself whether I am or not a ghost I'll try to run into the wall.  
**End POV**

So Kish put the photo album back onto the desk—on a different page and ran as fast as he could into the wall.

BANG!!!!!

"Owwww. That hurt" muttered Kish.  
"That's totally true. I'm not a ghost for one thing. I'm alive. But how???" he muttered to himself.

Then Kish walked over to his bed and sat down next to Ichigo. He just sat there a looked at her. And then he started to stroke her hair.

After a few minutes he noticed that his hands were fuzzing. He looked closer.

"What the heck??" he muttered to himself.

"And he felt his hand but it was still solid. All that was wrong was that it was fuzzing and now the rest of his arm started to fuzz and folled his body and then the whole of him.  
"What is wrong??" he said to himself.  
And then Kish completely fuzzed out.

And his body reappeared inside the glass case again. Except one thing was wrong. The case was open  
Pai and Tart walked into Kish's room. They saw Ichigo lying on his bed asleep.

"Tart you stay here. I'll be right back" said Pai and he teleported off.  
Ryou and Keiichiro were still at the Café. They were in Ryou's room discussing about the Mew Project when Pai teleported in.

"Oh, Hi" said Keiichiro.  
"Hello" said Pai.  
"You know your cat-girl??" said Pai.  
"yeah." Said Ryou.  
"Well, could you phone her parents because she fell asleep on Kish's bed and we think it would be better to leave her there until tomorrow" said Pai.  
"You and Tart aren't going to do anything to her are you??" asked Keiichiro.  
"No. Of course not. It's not like we're interested in her anyway. Not like Kish that is." replied Pai in monotone.  
"Ok. Then we'll tell her parents she's staying over at the Café tonight." Said Ryou.  
"Ok." Said Pai and he teleported off.  
Ichigo was still asleep and tart was just standing beside the glass case which was open when Pai teleported back.

"Ok. I asked Shirogane and Akasaka to phone her parents so she's staying here tonight." Said Pai.  
"Ok" said Tart.  
"Are you ok??" asked Pai.  
"yes" answered Tart.  
"You haven't talked much since Kish died" said Pai.  
-silence-

Pai did not like it when Tart didn't talk a lot. So he thought of an idea to try cheer him up.

"How about tomorrow morning we go over to the Café where the mew mews work and you can talk to the monkey-girl?" asked Pai hopefully.  
"ok" said Tart.

**Pai's POV  
**It didn't work. But I'm hoping that the monkey-girl will cheer him up.

**End POV**

Ichigo started to stir and she woke up.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on Kish's bed." said Ichigo instantly.  
"It's ok. I guess you can stay here tonight. I already told Shirogane and Akasaka to phone your parents" said Pai.  
"Oh. Ok. Thanks. I guess" said Ichigo.  
"I just had the strangest dream" muttered Ichigo.  
"Pardon??" said Pai.  
"Never mind" said Ichigo.  
"You said something about a dream. Maybe it means something. You should tell us." Said Pai.  
"Well, it was kinda weird. Kish was standing right here and he was leafing through the photo album and yeah. That's it." Said Ichigo.  
"okay." Said Pai.  
"Wait. Where's the photo album?? I fell to sleep with it in my hands. It was on the 4th page." Said Ichigo  
"Is that it??" asked Pai pointing to it  
"yeah. That's it." Said Ichigo picking it up.  
"That's strange. It's on the 8,10…11th page" said Ichigo.  
"And I could've sworn that I closed the glass case before I went to look at the photo album": said Ichigo.  
"Are you okay??" asked Pai.  
"Yes. I am. But all these things mean……" trailed off Ichigo.  
"No. Kish's dead." Ended Pai.  
"But-----" said Ichigo  
"No. Tart probably opened the case. He was looking at Kish" said Pai.  
"No. I didn't" said Tart.  
"What??" said Pai.  
"I didn't" said Tart.  
"Stop playing around. It's not funny to make fun of people Tart." Said Pai.  
"I didn't" said Tart again  
-silence-  
"And you're sure you shut it???cat-girl??" asked Pai.  
"Definitely" said Ichigo  
"Then---wait. Did you cry when you opened the case??" asked Pai.  
"That's not funny!" said Ichigo.  
"No. Not like that. Did your tears fall into the case??" asked Pai.  
"yes." Said Ichigo  
"Then they probably are still in there unless something else happened" said Pai.

And he walked over and examined the inside of the case.  
"There are no tears" said Pai.


	4. Face The Facts

**A Little Too Late: To The Brink Of Insanity  
Chapter 4: Face The Facts  
Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew or characters! **"What?? This can't be….Impossible" Thought Pai.  
"What's wrong??" asked Ichigo.  
"Uh…it's nothing." Said Pai.  
"Tart" said Pai.  
"Yes.?" Said Tart.  
"Come here" said Pai.  
"Yes" said tart and then he walked over.  
"Look, you heard what she said. So why are there no tears in the case?" asked Pai.  
"Mew Aqua" replied Tart.  
"Pardon?" said Pai.  
"Mew Aqua" repeated Tart.  
"So you're saying this is the work of mew aqua??" asked Pai.  
"Yes." Replied Tart.  
"Hm….. you look after the cat-girl while I take Kish's body into the lab" said Pai.  
"Yes" said Tart. 

**Pai's POV  
**Tart is actually very clever when his mind is not thinking about all the other things except the thing that matters most to him.  
**End POV**

"Wait! Why are you taking Kish's body?" asked Ichigo.  
"I'm going to do some testing" said Pai.  
"No. You can't!" said Ichigo.  
"Why. This is important" said Pai.  
"You can't he's….he's……dead" said Ichigo.  
"I am. And I will" said Pai and he just walked away into his lab.  
"No!!!" yelled Ichigo. But it was too late. Pai had already walked away.

Ichigo then looked around. The only person who was in Kish's room was Tart. He just sat there saying nothing. Eyes filled with sorrow.

"Are you alright Tart?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yes" said Tart monotonely.  
"I know how you feel" said Ichigo.  
-silence-  
"You miss Kish, don't you??" asked Ichigo.

Something just snapped inside Tart when Ichigo asked that.

"No. I don't. I'm glad he's dead!! I hate him!" yelled Tart and the he threw himself onto Kish's bed and cried.  
"Look, Tart. It's ok. I know how you feel. You didn't really mean what you said before. You were just angry at him for jumping off Tokyo Tower and you miss him. Don't you???" said Ichigo.  
"Yes. I guess so. He was like a big brother to me. I just never expected that to happen. He was going to show me how to make a mew aqua on the computer. I miss him so much!" cried Tart.  
"I'm sorry, Tart. It's partly my fault" said Ichigo.  
"No. It's Kish's fault for doing that. It was his decision. And thanks Ichigo. I feel a lot better now. And I'm sorry I ever called you an old hag. I guess I can see why Kish liked you so much." Said Tart.  
"Oh. It's ok. You made me feel a lot better too." Said Ichigo blushing at Tart's last words."YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Pai in his lab and he quickly ran into Kish's room with Kish in his arms.  
"Why are you screaming?" asked Ichigo.  
"Something good! And Tart. You were right. It was Mew Aqua. I examined Kish's body and on one of his arms I found that there was a source of Mew Aqua. So in other words. Kish will be able to come back to life! Now all we have to do is find that source" said Pai excitedly.  
"Is Kish really going to be able to come back to life??" asked tart with hope in his eyes.  
"Well, yes. But we need to find 100 Percent pure Mew Aqua. In his arm I found 0.01 percent Mew Aqua. And I think I know where we can get the rest from but we'll have to experiment." Said Pai.  
"OMG. That's the best news I've ever heard!!!!" said Ichigo.  
"It's you fault that Kish died." Said Pai all of a sudden.  
"What???...why…" asked Ichigo with tears in her eyes.  
"YOU were the one that always rejected him" said Pai.  
"Why are you doing this to Ichigo???" asked Tart.

Ichigo's tears started to come down and Pai persisted on more sad reasons why Kish died.

And now Ichigo's tears were running down her face and she couldn't help but cry.  
Pai quickly took the test tube from behind his back out and collected her tears till the full amount and then he capped the top of it.

"Sorry, Ichigo. I didn't mean to do that but it was the only way to get you to cry out of misery and suffering. You see. I think the mew aqua is inside your tears and the only way to get PURE mew aqua is to make you cry out of misery and sorrow. And Kish didn't die because of you. It was his idiotic decision" said Pai.  
"Oh. So you didn't mean that??" asked Tart  
"No. Of course not" said Pai.  
"Oh. I thought you actually meant those things." Said Ichigo.  
"No. Sorry" said Pai.  
"it's ok." Said Ichigo.  
"Now. We have to put the measure the mew aqua and see if it is 100 or not and then we will pour it into Kish's mouth." Said Pai.  
"ok." Said Tart and Ichigo.  
"Let's go to the lab now" said Pai.

And they went into the lab.e justHe just sat there saying nothing, 


	5. IchigoOneesan?

**A Little Too Late II: To The Brink Of Insanity  
Chapter 5: Ichigo-Oneesan?  
I Do NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR IT'S CHARACTERS. Anyways you should know that everyone on doesn't own anything or else why is it called **When Tart and Ichigo went into the lab with Pai, Pai put Kish on top of the surgical table. He then got the test tube with Ichigo's tears and measured it with some kind of equipment Ichigo had never seen before.

"Hm……exactly the right amount." Said Pai.

Now I just need to know the percentage of Mew Aqua in it. And then Pai got out another piece of equipment with and inserted it into the test tube and then he got the plug which connected the piece of equipment to the test tube and plugged it into his computer.  
On the computer screen it popped out 100 Pure.

"Now we just need to pour it into Kish's mouth" said Pai.  
"Are you sure it'll work?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yes" said Pai.  
"The Mew Aqua in it's pure 100 form will not take effect until 24 hours" said Tart suddenly.  
"Why, Tart I didn't know that you knew that" said Pai rather proudly.  
"Kish was going to teach me remember? But I figured it out myself" said Tart.  
"Well, you two should go to bed. I'll see both of you tomorrow morning" said Pai.  
"But….-" said Ichigo.  
"Look. I know you want to see Kish but you'll see tomorrow or the morning after that" said Pai.  
"Can I st-" said Tart.  
"No. Sorry. But you'll both see him either tomorrow or the morning after that" cut in Pai.  
"ok." Said Tart and Ichigo.

And they went to their rooms. Ichigo came back.

"Um….Pai….where do I sleep?" asked Ichigo.  
"In Kish's bed of course!" said Pai.  
"But…..wouldn't he….." said Ichigo.  
"No. He'll be fine with it. Just go to bed" said Pai.

And then Ichigo said thanks and walked out.Ichigo was walking to Kish's room when she passed Tart's room.

"Ichigo" said Tart.  
"Yeah?" said Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped by his door and looked into his room. It was actually very pretty. Same as Kish's except where he had green it was orange.

"Did Pai tell you to go to bed??" asked Tart.  
"Yeah, why? Asked Ichigo.  
"Hahaha. Tee Hee. Pai acts like a 50 year old and he's just 19. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend" laughed Tart.  
"Tart! Ha ha. You shouldn't…hahaha…say that about Pai. Hahaha" laughed Ichigo.  
"Well, your laughing too" said Tart.  
"Oops. Sorry" laughed Ichigo.  
"Well, you'd be surprised" said Ichigo.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tart curiously.  
"Well, don't tell the rest of the mew mews but I think that Zakuro does like him" said Ichigo.  
"Ok. I won't. Honestly??? She does That's weird! Well, she does act like him I mean, she doesn't talk much and when she does it's just monotone" said Tart.  
"Yeah. Come to think of it, she does. Well we better go to sleep now" said Ichigo.  
"yeah. I guess so. And Ichigo?" said Tart.  
"Yeah?" said Ichigo.  
"Um…can I call you Ichigo-oneesan(big sister in Japanese)???" asked Tart.  
"Uh…sure" said Ichigo.  
"Well…um…goodnight Tart" said Ichigo.  
"Goodnight, Ichigo-oneesan" said TartIchigo had made her way to Kish's room now and she was got into his bed.

"This feels so weird" Ichigo thought to herself.  
"And I think that Kish's death did really weird things to Tart" thought Ichigo.  
"But I think he feels better now" thought Ichigo.  
-sigh-"it's so cozy and warm" thought Ichigo and then she fell asleep."Ok. Here goes." Thought Pai as he slowly poured the test tube into Kish's mouth.

The change was instant. Kish's skin color turned back to his original color and Pai could see his chest move up and down with his breathing. His eyelids started to flutter but they remained closed.

In Pai's heart he was very relieved that it had worked. He wouldn't know what he would do if it didn't work.

Pai figured that Kish was probably asleep so Pai carried Kish to Kish's room. Pai had forgotten that Ichigo was there."Oh. The cat girl's here. I forgot. Oh well." thought Pai.

Ichigo was sleeping peacefully in Kish's bed.

Pai thought that he shouldn't put Kish in his bed but where else would he sleep?  
"In My bed??" thought Pai.  
"No Way" thought Pai.  
"In tart's bed. No. he'd try to kill me" thought Pai.

So Pai put Kish back in his own bed with Ichigo and pulled the blanket over them and left.As Pai walked back to his own room. He heard a call from Tart.

"Pai. Is Kish ok??" asked Tart.  
"yeah. He's fine he's just asleep right now so don't annoy him" said Pai.

Tears filled in Tart's eyes and they came down his face.

"Aren't you happy that Kish's back??" asked Pai  
"Yes. I am happy he's back" sobbed Tart.  
"You'll see him in the morning" said Pai and he walked out.  
"Pai?" said Tart.  
"What?" asked Pai.  
"Didn't you tell Ichigo-oneesan???" asked Tart.  
"Oh. She'll know as soon as she wakes up tomorrow morning. And why are you calling her that?" snickered Pai.  
"Oh. Cause she helped me. And what do you mean?? You don't mean to say that you……" trailed off Tart.  
"Yes. I put him back in his bed with her." Said Pai.  
"What?! Pai!" said Tart.  
"What? Do you want him to sleep with you? I'll gladly move him over if you want to" said Pai.  
"Um…No thanks" said Tart.

And then Pai walked out. 


	6. The Awakening

**A Little Too Later II: Tears Of LifeTitle Renamed  
Chapter 6: The Awakening**

It was the middle of the night. Ichigo had woken up and now she had a feeling that something good was going to happen. It was cold. She shivered. And then she felt some warmth from close to where she was. She wondered what it was. There was definitely something there. She just didn't know what or who was there. Ichigo then felt her eyelids start shutting. She was still cold. And then she went back to sleep in a semi-conscious daze. While she was asleep her cat genes basically took over and they were cold. So they snuggled up right up to the warmth. But for her. She didn't know that, that warmth was Kish.Next morning, Ichigo woke up and she realized that she had snuggled right up to something. It was Kish.

**Ichigo's POV  
**Why is Kish in here? Oh, right. It's his room. But….PAI!!!!! He did this!!!!  
**End POV**

Ichigo quickly got out of the bed and went into the kitchen to find Pai.

She was going to yell at him for putting Kish in the same bed as her and then she would ask him to take her back to the café as she was late already.

"PAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why in the world did you put Kish in the place that I was sleeping!?" yelled Ichigo.  
"Well, technically I considered to let him sleep in the same bed as me but then that would be awkward wouldn't it??? Then I thought I would let him sleep in the same bed as Tart but I also decided against that. Because Tart might try to poison me in the middle of the night. So I thought that you would be the best option. Seeing as Kish likes you best" smirked Pai.  
"You did that on purpose!" hissed Ichigo.

Pai just smirked at her and then he put down a plate of something which looked a lot like a cake except it had a ring of green, purple and orange dots on top. And then Ichigo poked her fork into the middle of it.  
"HEY!!!!! Don't poke the ---" said Pai.

Too late. The cake thing exploded and was now showering Ichigo's face with tiny green, purple and orange missiles.  
"Ack. Pai!!!! Help. Your cake thing's trying to bomb me up with it's missiles!!!" yelled Ichigo.  
"I told you not to poke your fork into the middle of it!!!" yelled Pai as he then used a special way to stop the missiles from killing Ichigo.  
"Pai??? Can you take me back to the Café???" asked Ichigo.  
"Why??? Don't you want to see Kish??" smirked Pai.  
"Hey. Well, yes I do but I'm already 30 minutes late for work." Said Ichigo.  
"I'm sure Shirogane will let you off. I mean….you know about Kish and all" said Pai.  
"Please???" asked Ichigo.  
"Oh. Ok. Tart. Come here" said Pai.  
"Here" said Tart.  
"We're going to teleport Ichigo back to the café" said Pai.  
"Ok" said Tart."Ichigo! Your back!" said all the mew mews.  
"Yeah. Hi. Sorry I'm late" said Ichigo as she walked past Ryou.

Ichigo thought that it was weird of Ryou not to yell at her so she walked past him again.

"What are you trying to do Ichigo" asked Ryou.  
"You aren't going to yell at me for being 30minutes late???" asked Ichigo.  
"Of course not. Well, not this time anyway." Said Ryou.  
"Oh" said Ichigo.

"Hey, you guys guest what???" asked Ichigo.  
"What???" they said.  
"Kish is going to be alive again" said Ichigo.  
"What???? Did Pai and Tart do something to you yesterday??" asked the mew mews.  
"What??NO" it's true" said Ichigo as she explained about how her tears were made of mew aquas and that.  
"Are you ok, Ichigo?" asked Ryou from behind her.  
"Kya!!!!!! You scared me. Yeah. I'm fine. You guys have to believe me!" said Ichigo.

They all said nothing and gave Ichigo the are-you-ok-cause-you-don't-look-ok look.

"Don't give me that look it's the truth! I can prove it. Pai, Tart." said Ichigo.  
"Yes" said Tart and Pai.  
"tell them that Kish's alive" said Ichigo.  
"We are telling the truth. Kish is alive. Do all of you want to go see him??" asked Pai.  
"Sure" they said not believing him and giving Ichigo, Pai and Tart the –you-crazy- look.

And the aliens teleported them to Kish's room.All the mew mews and Ryou and Keiichiro were shocked to see the sight that they saw. Kish was on his bed his skin color back to normal and he was breathing slowly up and down.  
They were even more shocked to see Kish turn and his eyelids flutter open.

He stared at them for a minute and then he sat right up. Kish looked around the crowd that was circling his bed. Then after he had looked at everyone his eyes locked on Ichigo.

"Ichigo?????????" he said.  
Ichigo gave him a questioning look.

Then Tart said "Hahaha. The first word he actually said when was revived is Ichigo." Laughed Tart.  
The others were shocked.

**Kish's POV  
**I thought I was supposed to be……..be dead. So why am I alive????? And why are all the mew mews and Keiichiro and Blondie here and most important of all why is Ichigo here??? I thought that she………………….she……oh never mind.  
**End POVDid you like this chapter????? I spent hours typing it up. Please review!**

**-zoey**


	7. The Reunion

**A Little Too Later II: Tears Of LifeTitle Renamed  
Chapter 6: The Reunion**

"Nice to have you back Kish" said Pai as he broke the awkward silence.  
"Ughh……..yeah…" said Kish.  
"Ok. Do you have enough proof now??? You can go explore the ship but DON'T touch any of my things. Go. All of you. Except you" Said Pai as he pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded.

"Kish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I missed you so much!!!!!!!" yelled Tart as he ran over and gave Kish a very suffocating hug.  
"Ok. Let go Tart. You might suffocate him and kill Kish again" said Pai.  
"Ok. Ok" said Tart.

Kish just looked at them blankly.

"So what's up??" said Kish.-They all fall over anime style-

"Nothing. Since you've been dead all the words Tart only said were Yes, No and Mew Aqua. And all she ever did was come by everyday and cry." Said Pai.  
"Hey! I did not!" said Tart.  
Ichigo just blushed.

"uh huh." Said Kish.  
"It's true. I'm not lying. I'm going I'll leave you three here" said Pai as he walked out of the room.  
"So Kish….when are you going to teach me how to do the mew aqua thing on the computer????" asked Tart.  
"Later." Said Kish.  
"Ok. Fine." Said Tart.  
"Tee Hee! I'll leave you two here" laughed Tart as he walked out of the room.  
"Hey-wait!" said Ichigo.  
"Nah uh, Ichigo-oneesan. You're on your own on this one. See ya!" laughed Tart as he left the room.

"How come I'm alive again???" asked Kish.  
"I don't know. You'd have to ask Pai on that one." Said Ichigo.  
"I'm sure you do, Koneko. After all Pai said that all Tart ever said was yes, no and mew aqua so it had something to do with mew aqua. You're hiding something" said Kish happily through his smirk.  
Ichigo blushed.  
"Well, it had something to do with a mew aqua and you should ask Pai or Tart. They figured it out." Said Ichigo.  
"Yeah….maybe I will…………..anyways was what Pai said true????" asked Kish smiling.

"Yeah. All Tart ever said was yes,no and mew aqua." Said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. I got that bit. I meant that when you visited everyday." Smirked Kish.

Ichigo blushed and said nothing.

"Ok. I'm taking that as a yes" said Kish.  
"Anyway why are you here???" asked Kish.  
"I'm allowed!" snapped Ichigo.  
"No. I didn't mean it like that I meant aren't you still with…….with him????" asked Kish.  
"Well……um………no. Cause you see. Last week when you were spying on me you thought I was going out on a date right?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yeah. And how'd you know was there?" asked Kish.  
"I saw you. Well, I was telling Masaya we should uh……………see other people. Finished Ichigo.  
"Oh." Said Kish.

**Kish's POV  
**Yah!!!!!!! I wonder if I can ask her out???Wait. What if she's dating someone else?????**  
End POV**

"The are you…….are you dati—"  
"No. I'm not dating anyone else" said Ichigo.  
"Oh" said Kish rather happily.

Then Kish pulled Ichigo onto the bed with him and whispered into her ear.  
"so you miss me, kitten??"  
"Of course!" said Ichigo and then she couldn't hold it in any longer. Ichigo burst out in tears in Kish's arms.

"Huh??? Did I do something wrong?" asked Kish.  
Ichigo shook her head.  
"Then what is it?" asked Kish.  
"I missed you so much!!!!" cried Ichigo.  
"It's ok.Kitten" said Kish as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and stroked her hair.  
"You two make me sick. Shut the door" joked Pai.  
"Oh shut up and go find your wolf-girl" joked Kish.

Pai blushed and quickly walked away.  
"So where'd you get the mew aqua from?" asked Kish.  
"You have to ask Pai and Tart on that one" said Ichigo. on kitten" said Kish.  
"Sorry. But you have to" said Ichigo.  
"Ok. I'll go now." Said Kish as he got out of the bed and walked out of the door.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes""Ah. So you've probably come to ask where'd we get the mew aqua from?" said Pai.  
"Yes." Said Kish.  
"Well, you see the mew aqua is from…….." said Pai.

And they talked about this for 10minutes.

"………so you see if it weren't for Tart you'd still be dead" said Pai.  
"Oh" said Kish. 


	8. The Beautiful Sweet Ending

**A Little Too Later II: Tears Of Life Title Renamed  
Chapter 8: The Beautiful Sweet Ending  
Thank you for all your reviews! Greatly appreciated!!!!!!!**

Ichigo walked into the kitchen to find all of the mew mews, Ryou and Keiichiro in there. They were all talking. She wondered what was going on.  
"What's up guys?" asked Ichigo.  
They just stared at her.  
"What?" asked Ichigo.  
"What?! You had Mew Aqua inside you and yet you didn't tell us?" asked Ryou.  
"I didn't know." Said Ichigo.  
"Right. Well now you know" said Mint.  
"Isn't Taru-Taru smart?!" said Pudding.

"Yes. Indeed he is" said Pai just coming out of his room with Kish behind him.  
"Yah!" said Pudding.  
"Where's Tart anyway?" asked Pudding.  
"He's probably in his room doing some stupid thing" answered Kish.  
"Hey!" said Pudding.  
"So-ry" said Kish.  
"You, cat-girl come with us." Said Pai.  
"Uh…ok" said Ichigo as she followed Pai and Kish.  
"Oh and all of you. Do you want to stay or should I teleport you back to the café?" asked Pai.  
"Uh…we'll hang around" they all said.  
"Ok. Don't touch my things" said Pai.  
"Fine" they all said.

Pai, Ichigo and Kish all walked into Pai's room.

"Why are we going into your room?" asked Ichigo.  
"You'll see" smirked Pai.  
"Why?????Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" whined Kish.  
"No. You'll see" said Pai.

Pai then purposely dropped his pen and said "you two go ahead first". And Kish and Ichigo walked into Pai's room.  
Pai quickly slammed the door shut after Kish went in causing Kish and Ichigo both to turn around. And then Pai locked it.

"Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let us out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kish while banging on the door.  
"No way" said Pai.  
"Let us out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo.

"No." said Pai.   
"If you were going to lock us up why did it have to be your room???" asked Kish.  
"Cause…………..you'll see" said Pai and then he walked into the kitchen.

"Well. Did it work?" asked Mint.  
"Yes. Very well." Said Pai.  
"Yah!" said Pudding.  
"So what do we do now? Asked Lettuce.  
"We just wait till they figure it out themselves" said Pai.  
"Oh" said Zakuro.

"Can't you teleport us out?" asked Ichigo.  
"No. I tried. He's put some anti-teleport thing on his stupid room" said Kish.  
"Is he ever going to let us out?" asked Ichigo.  
"Chances are-------zero" said Kish.  
"Well he must've locked us into his room for something" said Ichigo.  
"Hmmmm. I guess so. Pai wouldn't lock people in his room AND put an anti-teleport shield unless he wanted us to figure something out" said Kish.  
"Yeah. But what would that be?" asked Ichigo.

"Who knows" said Kish.

"They're taking ages to figure it out!!!!!!!!!!! They must be both so daft" said Mint.  
"Can't we just tell them" said Pudding.  
"No. They'll just laugh their heads off us" said Pai

"Well, that's another thing they have in common" said Mint

Kish and Ichigo both deciding that they wouldn't be allowed out cause of Pai both sunk onto the ground and sat there.

"Hey. I just noticed. Your wearing my locket" said Kish.  
"Uh…..yeah. Tart kinda gave it to me last week at Tokyo Tower. Do you want it back?" said Ichigo while blushing.  
"No. It's ok. You can keep it." Said Kish.  
"Oh ok. And I'm sorry but when you were dead I kinda looked at you photo album." Said Ichigo.  
"Oh, it's ok." Said Kish.  
"And I had a very weird dream" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. I guessed that. It was about me wasn't it?" smirked Kish.  
"Hey! Don't smirk at me! Well, yeah" said Ichigo.  
"Well, in that case. That wasn't a dream!" laughed Kish.  
"Wait. You mean you were really there?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yeah." Said Kish.  
"And you know where the mew aqua originally came from?" asked Ichigo.  
"Yeah. Pai told me" said Kish.  
"Oh" said Ichigo.  
"So I kinda figured everything else out too" said Kish.  
-silence-  
"This is too weird. Do you think we should try banging on the door again?" asked Kish.  
"Don't think that'll work. The only way we can get out is to figure out what he wanted us to know." Said Ichigo.  
"Well, what is it then?" asked Kish.  
"I don't know." Said Ichigo.  
"Oh Yeah!!!!!! You said you weren't dating other people so uh……..I was wondering if we ever get out of Pai's room………maybe we could like…..go to Tokyo Tower and…………….-"  
"What?! Are you crazy?!!!! Tokyo Tower???? That's where you jumped off. And we shouldn't be talking about this when we're trying to figure stuff out." Said Ichigo.  
"OH, well. It's too hard to figure out anyway.

"They've been in there for half an hour!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Mint.  
"So????????? Your cat-girl just needs to figure it out. Kish already did-when he first met her" said Pai.

"If they don't hurry up and figure it out. I'm going in there!" yelled Mint"

"I have an idea. Why don't we listen in on them?" asked Pai.  
"Yeah!!! That'd be a great idea" they all said. And then they went to eavesdrop on poor Kish and Ichigo.

"Please?????????????????? The view's very pretty up there at night" said Kish.  
"Ok. Ok. Fine. But don't try to jump off it again" said Ichigo.  
"Why would I??? I got what I wanted." Smirked Kish.  
"And what would that be?" asked Ichigo.  
"You, kitten." Said Kish as he moved closer to her.  
Ichigo started to blush.  
"You know, I love you. And I always did since I first met you" said Kish.  
"I love you too." Said Ichigo.

"You free to come out now!" yelled Pai as he unlocked the door.  
"Why??" asked Ichigo.  
"WAIT!!!! YOU WERE LISTENING TO WHAT WE WERE SAYING" yelled Kish and Ichigo both at the same time.  
"Mmmhmm. It was Pai's idea. Let's go everyone." said Mint.  
"Hey……………you can't leave me!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Pai.

Kish and Ichigo both glared at Pai and started to advance towards him.

"Did you hear everything we said?" asked Kish.  
"Yes" said Zakuro from nowhere as she started to walk away.  
"Wait! You're not going anywhere.' Said Ichigo.  
"That's right. Your going to stay locked up in Pai's room with your boyfriend" said Kish.

And Kish and Ichigo both locked Pai and Zakuro up into Pai's room and gave the key to Tart who now had full control over when Pai and Zakuro could come out.

**(That Night on Tokyo Tower)**

Kish and Ichigo were sitting on the ledge of Tokyo Tower. It was quite cold so they sat close to each other for warmth.

"So, kitten. This wasn't such a bad idea after all was it?" asked Kish.  
"No. I guess not. Just as long as you don't jump from it again or we don't fall off this ledge." said Ichigo.  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to jump off it ok??? And I'll make sure you don't fall of it's ledge" said Kish as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo.  
"The view is very pretty" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. It is. I told ya! But it's not as pretty as you" said Kish.  
Ichigo just blushed at Kish's compliment.  
"Wait-do my parent's know I'm out?" asked Ichigo.  
"Don't worry. I got Tart to take care of that." said Kish.  
"Thanks" said Ichigo.  
"Awwwww…..is that all I get for doing you a favor??????? Don't I get a kiss?" joked Kish as he moved closer to Ichigo.  
Ichigo blushed.  
"I'll take that as a yes, kitten" said Kish And with that he kissed her. 

-The End-

**I hope you liked A Little Too Late II: Tears of Life. Review please!!!!  
-Zoey**


	9. Epilogue

**A Little Too Late II: Tears Of Life  
Chapter 9: Epilogue**

**(From Afar at The Momomiya House Hold)**

"Awww….shintaro………..aren't they cute together?" said Sakura Momomiya as she looked through the telescope at Tokyo Tower.  
"Yeah. I guess so but that boy better not do anything stupid" said Shintaro Momomiya.  
"Shintaro! Don't say that. That's where we went on our first date remember??? And that's what my parents used to say about you. But then they eventually started to trust you" said Sakura.  
"yeah. I guess so. But Let me have a look at the telescope" said Shintaro.  
"Ok. But don't get a seizure or something. And we shouldn't be doing this anyway" said Sakura as she handed over the telescope.  
"Yea. I know. But just one look and we'll go to bed. I promise" said Shintaro as he looked through the telescope.  
"Oh. My. God. What are they doing?? Their……their…..kissing…. I think I'm going to have a seizure." Said Shintaro.  
"Ok honey. I think that's enough. Let's go to bed now" said Sakura.  
And they headed off to bed.


End file.
